Twisted Souls
by Evelyn Mavelle
Summary: Samantha McCall feels like she’s losing Jason to Liz. Will that Happen? Or will someone else pick up the pieces? Will Jason have to pick whose life he values the most? Find out! Jasam, Elison, Lusam, CarJax, PatRob. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Samantha McCall feels like she's losing Jason to Liz. Will that Happen? Or will someone else pick up the pieces? Please Review! )

Chapter One:

Sam was on the docks, sitting at the edge, gazing at the water. Looking around to see Alcazar near by, "What are you doing here?" 

"Last I recalled it was a free country." he retorted.

Jason walked on to the dock and saw Sam and Alcazar. He ran in front of Sam." Alcazar get the hell away from her he said nervous that he was going to do something. His shoulders tensed, and Sam noticed. It didn't take a genius to tell whether or not someone was anxious. Well, in Jason's case, it kind does.

Alcazar frowned at Jason's arrival, "Relax, Morgan, if I wanted to do something to your 'girlfriend' I wouldn't have done it where I could get caught." He said smugly.

Sam muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'Go to hell.' The look Alcazar had given her was an indication that he heard her: making her slightly uncomfortable.

Jason rolled his eyes, annoyed by Alcazar already. This man was no one to mess with. Morgan knew that. " Just stay away from her." he said and started walking away and motioned for Sam to follow, which she did.

Sam frowned as she walked away from her current spot; she spited the fact that every time Alcazar arrives, that she has to give up the area to him. To her, Alcazar wasn't nearly as bad as Manny, but given him a chance, he could probably cause more damage. "It's getting kind of weird…" Sam finally stated, "I mean," She continued, " Everywhere I go, I always seem him. Whether or not, it's in a crowd…." She admitted, remembering she hadn't told Jason that this wasn't the only encounter they've had. It troubled her deeply, she had been with Jason long enough to know who would do what.

At the news, Jason tensed in the shoulders once more, "Has he said something to you? To make it seem like he's following you?" He looked over to her: her expression was troubled.

Sam thought about this as he asked, it shouldn't of mattered. What scared her was the fact that Alcazar was freakishly showing up wherever she went. That alone spooked her. "There were times he would talk to me, there were times he would stare at me. I don't know, Jason, what do you want me to say? All I know is, is that its freaking me out.' She confessed before turning his back on him. "Look, I shouldn't be turning to you about this. We're broken up. It shouldn't be brought unto you from me." She said dismissively. Not wanting to make herself look like the Damsel in Distress.

"Don't worry about it. Okay?" He said softly, "I'll figure out what he's up to. Just, promise me, if you see him, call me." Jason tried to help her easing nerves, to let her know that he was around to help her whenever she needed it. Hearing a small 'beep' he took out his cellular phone. The screen flashed the name 'Lulu Spencer' at first he was suspicious that the daughter of Luke knew his phone number, but then grew tense with curiosity. "Hold on," He told Sam, before opening his cellular phone to listen to the voicemail.

'Hey, Jason, this is Lulu Spencer. I'm calling for Elizabeth; she's at the hospital… I don't really know what's going on… So: Yeah. Bye.'

(Suspense! :D Since this is the first chapter: I would like 5 reviews to boot! And then you will receive your update:D Flames are appreciated. )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Jason couldn't help but feel that sensation of worry: What was wrong with Elizabeth? His mind raced for a secure answer, but he received none. That bothered him. Without even thinking, he rushed off: to his car, to get to the hospital. Leaving a bewildered Sam behind.

Sam nodded, not really sure what else to make out of this reply, but sighed, "Yeah, I will. " Before she could get another word out, Jason was gone. She felt something digging in her soul. Melancholy? Possibly. Fury? Most likely: since she had heard Liz's name on the message. It was easy to tell considering the volume was loud. Turning away, she walked inside Kelly's. Surprisingly, she saw Lucky there: drinking some sort of alcoholic drink. It was hard to tell what kind. 

Sam sat beside him with a sigh, "I'll have what he's having." She stated.

Lucky was surprised to see her, but didn't show any sign of it. "Rough night?"

"I guess you could say that." She replied with an exasperated sigh, pondering whether or not to tell him about the message she heard: that Jason had to leave her for. It hurt that Liz was having the baby that she wanted: Jason's child. It hurt like a knife to the flesh: only it was her soul that was damaged.

"Then we have something in common," Lucky stated.

:Hospital:

Elizabeth Webber was clutching unto her stomach, as if her life depended on it. She leaned down on a chair, like a frail old man who found it difficult to walk. Face distorted with pain. "Somebody… My … Baby." She pleaded through strains.

( Should Elizabeth lose the baby? Should it survive? Give me your opinions please! O )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

( Thanks for your suggestions! I think I know just what I'm going to do:D Anyway, I apo

Patrick saw Elizabeth going through pains, he rushed to her aid, "Elizabeth, what's happening?" He asked calmly, but urgent enough. His eyes voiced their concern as the young woman struggled to answer.

"My… My baby… Something's wrong!" She breathed through gritted teeth. "Did… Did someone call Jason Morgan?" She asked with a heavy breath. The pain in her abdomen was crucial.

The beautiful face was distorted at each pain she suffered.

"Lulu Spencer just contacted him. He should be here anytime soon. Did you fall earlier that could've caused this?"

"No… it was just… out of the blue!" She mumbled as Patrick was supporting her, guiding her toward a vacant room. Once rested on the hospital bed, her cheeks were flustered.

"We need more doctor's in here, now!" Patrick called outside of the room, "Room 111." He then walked back into the room, "Everything will be fine, and we're not going to let this go without a fight." He assured with that trademark grin.

"Thanks, it means a lot."

Lulu was casually lingering near Elizabeth's door. It had bothered her why she asked for Jason, but not her brother Lucky. Something was wrong. Trying not to make it look as if she was eavesdropping, she sat in a bench that was next to the room.

Jason rushed past her without a word of thanks; this bothered the younger Spencer, but decided to let it go.

He looked to Patrick and the other unfamiliar doctor's around Elizabeth. Jason walked to the bed carefully, shoulder's tense with worry. "Elizabeth, is it the baby?" He asked with a monotone, but there was a hint of concern.

:Bar::

Sam had a few more vodka drinks, once she had rraised from her seat, she felt light-headed. Lucky looked up at her, "Hey, you alright?" 

"I'm fine. Just... had a little too much." She admitted. Sam was sober enough to tell.

"You need a ride home?"

"I walked." She said before walking out. The air felt cooler then normal. It made her uneasy. The last time she felt this way was when Manny was around. God, I hope he doesn't come back. She prayed. She went to the hospital, only to find Lulu close to the door. "Lulu? What are you doing?"

Lulu saw Sam, "Shh." She grabbed Sam aside, away from the door, "What are you doing here? This is Elizabeth's room," The Spencer demanded, taking a step back when Sam jerked out of her grasp.

Sam sighed, doing her best not to look disturbed. "I over heard the message you sent to Jason. " She admitted with a sigh, "He rushed off like a bolt of lightning. When it comes to Liz, he doesn't care who he leaves behind." She mumbled the last part. The considerate side of her emerged, "How's she doing anyway?"

(Will Lulu tell her? Or will she just leave Sam out of the loop? P Leave suggestions! I might have Elizabeth end up in the same condition as Courtney. Sam might go to Lucky for comfort, but in order to come through with these ideas, I need some suggestions by the audience:D Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the other two: I'm kind of sick with the flu. .. ) )


	4. Chapter 4

So far, people want Liz to be out of the picture. I'm thinking on it, and it just might work. :3 If anyone wants the opposite, review and tell me what you want to happen. Remember! It all depends on the majority of votes! :D )

Chapter Two:

Lulu brought her hand to her side, rolling her eyes: finding Sam's question confusing, and ignorant. "I don't know. What do I look like? A doctor?" She cocked an attitude, much to Sam's displeasure. The two women never really communicated that entirely well. In fact, they hardly talked.

::Elizabeth's Room::

Elizabeth nodded, hating to endure the pain. Squirming a little, trying to find a position where it did hurt so much. "It hurts Jason. What if I lose the baby?" She asked, eyes burnt with tears: "What I lose our baby?" Elizabeth couldn't help but predict.

(A/N: -To Elizabeth- It was supposed to be Sam's baby! . Stupid whore! O.o Sorry, I couldn't help it. XD Liz always aggravates me. ANYWAY! Back to the story! )

Jason looked at Elizabeth." Just relax okay?" He said, trying to calm himself. Though he didn't show it, Jason was a wreck. " I'll be right back." He said, rubbing her arm, hoping to assure her. He stalked out of the room and saw Lulu and Sam: he went to them. It was an odd sight: seeing them talking.

Sam scowled at the ignorance, but relinquished a sigh, "Whatever. I don't even know why I came here anymore," She said dismissively. "If you see Jason will you just---" Before she could even finish, she noticed Jason on his way out of the room.

" Sam what are you doing here?" He asked, even he couldn't hide the surprise, but worry that something was wrong. Judging by her expression: Sam was rather surprised herself.

Sam easily snapped from her surprise, adjusting easier at Jason's sudden appearance, "Well it's just… the message you received sounded urgent. Just thought I'd see if Elizabeth was okay?" She said, hoping that he would believe that. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she was doing here herself.

Jason nodded." I uh... Elizabeth had no one else so I, uh... came just to be sure the baby was okay." he said: hoping she didn't think he was there because of something else. He saw the doctors rush into the room and close the door. Narrowing his eyes a little, he went and knocked twice, but no one opened so he turned his attention back to Sam and Lulu." So lulu how's you're brother doing? He said, while constantly glancing over at Sam.

"My family's problems are none of your concern, Jason." Lulu snapped without a reason. It was more so defensive, rather than reasonable. "What I want to know is why my sister in law prefers you there, and not my brother." The blonde turned away, knowing she wasn't going to receive an answer, and walked away.

"She's a real peach, even when you get to know her." Sam commented.

Jason frowned, "That doesn't surprise me," He sighed before his direction went intently on Sam. "Anyway.." Before he could get another word in, Sam interrupted.

Sam glanced away from him. "Anyway, I understand, you were just worried." She stated with another nod. Pushing a black strand from her eyes, to behind her ear. Sam looked to where Lulu walked away, then to Jason, she replied, "Lucky didn't look to sober himself when I saw him at Kelly's." She informed Jason. "And, I'm sure if Lulu understood the whole situation she would be more understanding… Maybe."

He looked at the ground then up at her." I know that it is hard for you, that Elizabeth is pregnant, and could be mine. I hope it's not mine, but if it is, I will take responsibility. I want to try with you. I miss you, and how our life was before all of this. I need to know if you could handle me fathering another woman's child?" he said glancing over to the door that leads to Elizabeth's room.

Will Sam forgive him? Or will she just play hard to get? Stay tuned! Oh, and I am going to make Lucky and Jason have a fight over Sam. :D Lucky would get too attached to something that couldn't be touched. Review if you have any other suggestions! )


	5. Chapter 5

( Sorry for the long wait!I've been so busy I haven't been able to watch GH in forever!

Time seemed to have stood still at the moment he asked that. Wasn't that expecting too much? Frowning palpably, she wasn't sure how to take this. But her first instinct was to be infuriated. She didn't hate Elizabeth; she only hated the fact that the baby she was carrying should've been hers and Jason's. Not something that was based on a mistake. "How could you even think of asking me that?" She was incredulous at the suggestion. "Yeah, of course I could … " Sam sighed, figuring maybe that was the source of his question.

Sam looked at the ground, trying to think over her words before she released them. "Jason, you have no idea how much it means to me, to hear you say that. It will ... it'll be hard..." She said, biting her lower lip a little, uncertain of what she was about to say," I just, never though it'd end up this way, but I can try. I will try." Now her only concern was what she was getting herself into. If things come out normal, like Elizabeth's baby doesn't turn out to be Jason's, then everything will be passable.

Knowing that Sam was probably unsure of what to do, it made him feel surprisingly guilty. His mistakes, of letting her go, was something he is willing to make up. If Elizabeth were pregnant with his child, then he would think Sam deserved better. Not that he planned to let her go. He wanted to take her into his arms, but finding it too awkward to do so.

Sam found it equally awkward, but she still leaned up, to hug him, kissing him a little on the cheek. It was a simple comfort, though it was her who had to hug him. "It'll be okay, right?" She asked, indicating to their future. Sam would never hold a grudge against a baby, so she could easily slip through.

Pulling away from the small body, he nodded with such firmness. "Yes. It will." His voice fit with his expression. When he was about to kiss the woman that he loved, a scream sounded from Elizabeth's room. Automatically pulling away, she could've sworn she saw a hint of guilt, he looked to her, and "I should go see what's going on"

Biting her lip lightly, she sighed. "I have to go. I'm going to go check on Alexis." Sam told him with a nod; the other half of the truth was that she couldn't stand being around with Elizabeth's problems. She just wished that they could be free from Elizabeth's pregnancy affecting them.

( And Sam would be just about right! I've come to a decision, and you'll have to wait and see! XD Have a good Thanksgiving break everyone! Be sure to review:D )


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry this took a while; a bunch of stuff has been going on. XP Nothing really out of the ordinary. ;D)

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, though I wish I owned Steve Burton. ;P )

Sam sighed, wandering the halls of General Hospital, until she came to a complete halt. Eyeing Alexis's open room door, she took a few audacious steps through the entrance. Seeing Alexis lying there asleep made her feel somewhat unpleasant, she couldn't quite put her finger on the reason why.

Grumbling in her sleep, Alexis took note of the footsteps in her room, "What is it now?" She snapped rudely, adjusting herself into a sitting position, she blinked with confusion at Sam's presence.

"Hey," She stated.

"Hey," Sam responded equally awkward.

Hesitating, Sam went to sit on the chair beside the hospital bed. Trying to form the words from her mind to her mouth, she sighed when she wasn't so successful. Meetings with Alexis always ended with an argument, or awkwardness made a timely presence. This was one of them.

"What's on your mind?" Alexis said with a weary smile, it surprised Sam that she knew something was up. Was she really that obvious? If she was, she didn't want to be. Not in front of Alexis.

"Oh…" She groaned contemplatively. "Liz just happened to have trouble, and was brought down here because of the baby, and is having an examination." The brunette frowned as she said this. Giving Alexis an odd look: the older woman in front of her took her hand as if in a serious manner.

"Sam, will you do me a favor?" The question caused Sam to tense instinctively, straightening her posture, bracing herself. "I want you to get away from here. Get away from Jason, Liz, and anyone else whose causing you problems. Take a break, you need it, and maybe then, you will find there's more to life then just Jason, or even Port Charles." The look in Sam's eyes was rather evident: Disbelief and infuriation.

"What makes you think I'm even involved with Jason, or let alone having trouble in Port Charles?" She spoke with indignation. "A break sounds good, but in case you haven't noticed, running away won't solve anything. And, you're sick with Lung Cancer, and you expect to leave?" The brunette lashed out with incredibility.

"Sam, calm down…" Alexis tried to reason, though she felt a little overwhelmed, but calm.

"Calm down? Calm down?" She asked with slight disbelief, but her voice managed to ease a little. "Here's your answer, I'm not going to fulfill that favor. I'm staying. Kristina wants me too, and I have other things I'm tied down to, that I can't get out of. You know that, I know that, hell, everyone in Port Charles knows it." The last part was pure sarcasm. Calming down completely for a moment, she sighed. "Look, I'll call you later," Without a further goodbye, she left the room.

Alexis stared on helplessly, and then shot the chair next to her a glare. The one thing the two never seemed to get past was each other's perseverance.

HallWay

Chocolate irises cold, and somewhat sad, she stared on straight ahead. Nothing seemed to come within her sight; she was blinded by the thoughts that consumed her mind. Like a bull that just caught sight of the red flag. An impact on her shoulder caught her attention, swiveling around to face the one who bumped into her, her nerves somewhat eased: it was Lucky.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lulu called, told me what was going on. I thought I'd check to see Liz…" He inquired cautiously, "What are you doing here?" He bombarded her with the same question.

"Checking on Alexis," Sam said carefully, leaving Jason out of the sentence.

"Oh, well, um… You want to get a cup of coffee? I'm still waiting to hear from the doctor's…"

"Sure, why not?" Sam said without hesitation. She needed something to stray her mind from the 'drama-filled' moments.

(Blah! I was really insecure about this post. P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will have some Liz scenes in it! I want six reviews for this one, Kay? And for all those who haven't reviewed this story, but looked at it… Well… Hope you liked what you read! )


	7. Chapter 7

I know I haven't been updating this story at all, so I decided, for my readers, that I will post today. And It'll be worth your while, I'm sure! Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

"Her water broke, it's way too early," Patrick spoke out in a rush, "We'll have no choice but to deliver it." He told Robin in spite of himself.

"Deliver it? Patrick, that baby hasn't even reachered seven months."

"We don't really have a choice, you know that." His voice was calm , when a doctor came in, he was soon to address him, "Make sure all those materials are sterilized, we're going in."

Elizabeth's face was red with pain that she could hardly bear. "No! I-It's too early!" She tried to tell them through strains. Liz refused to believe that she had to deliver already. It was too early, and the baby will not make it. This scared her, she started having negative thoughts on what would happen.

"You're in no condition to be making decisions…" Patrick told her sternly, he took his job very seriously. "Either we get it out, or she's going to get an infection." He said this part to Robin, who looked rather discontent at the moment. Liz was her friend, he knew that but now he needed Robin to relax and do her job. "She's going to be fine," He tried to assure as he handed rubber gloves to a nameless doctor.

"You don't know that, I mean, usually it's very complicated to give birth around this time. It risks both the mom and the baby, so how can you be so sure what you're saying will actually come true."

"Have a little faith," Patrick told her with a hint of a smile, "Or have you forgotten who's where to help out?" He stated this with a quick smirk before getting the materials ready.

Once the nameless doctor was positioned and ready to obscure the baby from underneath the blue cover, "Okay, now, on three a Elizabeth, I'll need you to push." He said this as Robin and Patrick left the room to inform the other doctor's who will be assigned to help Elizabeth.

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can. You can do it." The doctor tried to assure.

Elizabeth started scream with utmost pain, pushing to the limit, and it hasn't been a couple minutes and she's already exhausted. "I… I can't do it." She said breathlessly as she felt the baby inside her shift.

"The baby is coming out side ways…" The doctor said in a mere whisper to himself, he needed to reverse this somehow or the baby may die, and the mother's heart will have to carry an amount of weight that may cause it to exhilarate into an attack.

(Okay, that was shorter then what I planned, but I wanted there to be a cliff hanger! ;D Yes, I'm mean, but oh well. At least 4 reviews for this chapter please! Will Elizabeth and the baby die? Or will it be one of them? And what's Alcazar up to as he meets a mysterious guy with a long record of misfortune? Find out in the next chapter! )


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks everyone for reviewing! ;D Now here's the next chapter!

Chapter Eight 

The doctor bit his lip at the scenery, "We need to perform surgery. The baby will snap its neck at this rate." He told the nurse who stood right next to him.

"But what about the mother? She won't be able to survive, the weight of the stress will…"

"The chances of cardiac failure are high, yes, I know that, but we need to try."

"I'll get the other doctors and tell them to be prepared for a C section." The nurse confirmed more to herself than to the doctor next to her. The look of concern was evident in her eyes, and she had her doubts about Elizabeth surviving this difficult birthing event.

"Hurry." The doctor rushed her and she immediately left the room to inform the others, and to tell another nurse to scout out family of Elizabeth Webber to let them know what they had to do.

Cafeteria 

"So, how're things going with Elizabeth and yourself? I mean, you still have that obvious look in your eye whenever you look at her," Sam accused in a friendly manner, making Lucky smile somewhat, it was hard to tell if it was sarcastic or ironic. She hoped neither, but something within her hoped that it was.

"Why do you seem so eager to get me and Elizabeth back together?" Lucky asked, almost as if seeing right through her, but he wasn't well known for mind-reading powers.

"I'm not! I was just saying…"

"I know what you were trying to say, and I appreciate it," He interrupted.

"Lucky, I…" Before she could finish a nurse, who was informed that Lucky was the father of the baby last time Elizabeth was sent to the hospital, interrupted her.

"Its Elizabeth, the doctor's need to perform C section now. They're probably already starting it…"

Lucky stood up, making the already anxious nurse jump a little bit on her tiptoes. His face revealed concern and infuriation, which didn't surprise Samantha in the least. Who could blame him after all? "They started now?" He asked, surprised that they didn't even ask for someone's consent on the issue. C-sections made everything struggle to stay balanced. Before the nurse could even answer, Lucky rushed out of the cafeteria without hesitation.

Sam sighed; she felt for him, she really did. She didn't wish Elizabeth's baby to the grave that would be too cold-hearted since she underwent the loss of a child as well. The pain was unbearable for a mother, and if it did happen, she knew, Elizabeth will cling to the father. If she did managed to survive the C-Section.

The Docks 

"You want me to take him out? Is that what you're asking?" The man's voice had a slight chill to it, which went well with his uncanny appearance: even Alcazar can't believe he sought for help in the traitor look-alike.

"Yeah, I want to make sure Morgan stays out of the way…" Alcazar told him his tone remained firm. Thinking of his son Diego, he wasn't going to let Sam McCall escape from his thoughts of tender revenge. "For good." He included, he had to admit that Jason wouldn't be expecting Manuel, Manny's twin, coming after him. Hell, he wouldn't expect it himself if situations were different:

:Lorenzo's about to take them on one hell of a ride.

( What did you think? ;D I feel so evil right now, I'm making Jason undergo all the pressure! Don't worry; you'll see some conflicts going on between other characters too! (There'll even be a surprise couple joining in, and making a full recovery!) If you guess what couple I plan I bringing in, I'll let you decide which two characters will be six feet under the ground! So keep the reviews coming! )


	9. Chapter 9

(I know it's been a while, and I apologize! It just seemed like no one was interested in my story (judging by the reviews) and I just got discouraged. -.- Anywho, here's the next chapter)

Chapter Nine

Upon finding out about the C-section from Sam, he sat in the waiting room and Sam chose to join him. The tension seemed to fly when it came to Elizabeth. Without acknowledging it, Sam was jealous of the 'innocent' Liz. Making amends just seemed so complicated in a sense. She wasn't the type of person who'd want to drag Jason down and discourage his freedom in the relationship. "She'll be okay," Trying to console the situation, she made sure to include Lucky by looking in his direction.

Patrick came out of the surgery room and Sam noted that he didn't have that spark of sass in his eyes. He looked to Jason then to Lucky. "There have been some difficulties…" He started and the room instinctively tensed. "The baby's out, but Elizabeth's in critical condition. We've tried to get her out of it, but now all we can do is wait."

"Can I see her?" Lucky asked abruptly as he stood up, looking at the doctor with apprehension in his eyes for the woman he loved just beyond the door.

"Go ahead, she's unconscious at the time. Same rule as always, one person at a time."

Lucky went in, only for his heart to shatter in a million and one pieces. Her face was so pale and so void of any emotion. Walking up along her bedside, he lifted his hand to touch her frame ever so delicately as if it would break any moment. The frown on his face was visible and his eyes watered lightly but refused to spill any tears. "You'll make, you've been through so much. Part of it's my fault, you've always said otherwise." A hint of a smile occurred but disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "God," He glanced up at the ceiling then to Liz. "I wish I was there for you before this, maybe it wouldn't have happened." His voice was soft but strained.

"Lucky?"

Lucky turned to see Sam and he immediately looked back to Elizabeth.

"She's still unconscious?"

"Yeah."

"It's not your fault. The drug thing, it wasn't something you could stop on your own. You were addicted, there wasn't much you could do back then."

"I've lied to her so much in the past…"

Sam sighed and sat right next to him on the seat farther from Liz. "Everyone lies at some point, and no one's perfect. I'm sure that at some point, she's forgiven you. Don't beat yourself up," She tried to console him and she hoped that it was working.

(Sorry for the short update, but it's still an update right:D Hope you enjoyed it, and if you review I just might update sooner than Friday! )


	10. Chapter 10

**(Sorry about this story being on hiatus and all, I'm trying to focus on one story at a time. Right now, my mind is set on a different one. Don't worry though this story won't die! )**

**Chapter Ten**

Little did she know, Jason was watching through the window just behind her and Lucky: she knew that he understood that Lucky needed to be comforted, but she almost forgot that he needed comfort as well. Putting a hand on Lucky's shoulder, she smiled to him half-heartedly; "Patrick and Epiphany are going to do everything they can to keep her alive: just keep hoping that she'll be all right." Even though Elizabeth caused a few defects in her life, she didn't want to see others go down with her.

Turning a tentative glance to Jason, his eyes were wreaking havoc upon himself, sighing she picked herself up from the chair. Giving Lucky's shoulder a gentle squeeze, she left the room to go meet Jason. Biting her lip," Are you going to see the baby?" There was a great deal of struggle in her voice as she tried to keep it calm. Of course he wanted to see the baby: it's only natural. Her and Jason's baby never existed. Lila would always be apart of her even though they were separated by death: Jason will treat this baby like he treated Lila: loving her unconditionally.

"Yeah…do you… Do you want to come?"

"No," Her mocha eyes welled with emotion as she looked away, brushing a strand from her face. "I think I better go see Lulu, you know she probably doesn't know what's going on."

"All right."

He putting a hand on the back of her head, about to move to kiss her forehead, he noticed the cringing movement Sam had made. Kissing her finally on the forehead, despite what he noticed, he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay with… this?" Something was wrong: his instincts told him so. He didn't mean to put her on the spot, but he didn't have a say. Once his back was facing her, she breathed.

"God," She muttered looking toward the ceiling before to Lucky. Biting her cherry colored lip, this wasn't going to be easy. Here she was, unable to bear a child of her own, yet Elizabeth somehow bore a son to Jason. A son: A child that should be hers. The possessive side of her wasn't a stranger, it wasn't all about the fact that she was Jason's girlfriend: it was the concept that smacked her right in the face.

"This will change everything," She bowed her head to look at the floor and she shook it slightly, "I can't let it."

* * *

**(Short, I know, but I'm sort of on a writer's block. XP Please review, I need feedback! )**


End file.
